Kai Midō
Kai Midō was the father of Mayu Tanaka and the late master and father-in-law of Tsutomu Tanaka and of the ancient art Tenchi Mushin Ryu (Earth Heaven and Nothingness Style). Appearance Kai was a fairly tall and very muscular man with spiky hair at the top which was pushed foward over his head. He was seen wearing a traditional karate outfit in a flashback. Personality Midou Kai is a devout follower of the Saving Fist, having been said by the Elder that if he wasn't dead, he would be fighting Yami alongside Ryōzanpaku. He is also shown to be hotheaded, to a certain extent. This is shown when Tanaka's attraction with his daughter seems to infuriate him, as when a young Tanaka was shown infatuated, Midou could evidently be seen fuming and exerting an aura of anger. While the typical reaction of the father of a girl to a boy who becomes infatuated with her, this contrasts heavily with the Elder's reactions, as he takes Kenichi's attraction to Miu rather calmly and manipulates it for Kenichi's good (though the elder has started to try to keep the two apart due to there growing feelings for each other). Skills Though little was shown of his skills, Kai was a very powerful martial artist, as the Elder praised his skills stating his style in the Tenchi Mushin School was a noteworthy feat. However, due to his encounter with Ogata and being used as a test subject for a technique, Kai's health declined thanks to this, leaving him a shell of his former self. Nontheless, he was still strong enough to at least train Tanaka on a regular basis. In fact, he was able to give Ogata a difficult time despite his illness before dying from it later in his fight with the Yami master. 'History' Some time before the beginning of Kenichi's introduction to the world of martial arts, Kai Midō was taught the Kazoe Nukite by the Elder. This he incorporated into his Tenchi Mushin Ryuu and he eventually became the master of the style. Later, he sires a daughter, who becomes the love interest of Tsutomu Tanaka, his first disciple. He regularly trained Tanaka is rather cruel methods in a similar method of Akisame's. He was very much responsible for bringing the two together at last, as Tanaka mentioned that he had a shotgun wedding at age 18. Midō is eventually met by Ogata, who approaches him to test out a technique. This greatly damages Midō's health, and the Elder catches on in his visit to his former student. Ogata later meets him again at his dojo and they fight to the death, resulting in Midō's death due to his frail health. His daughter also attempts to avenge him, but shares the same fate as him, along with her unborn child. His death, along with Mayu's, brings about feelings of revenge in his son-in-law, who desires to avenge him by killing Ogata, though this conflicts with his Katsujinken teachings. Battle Log vs Isshinsai Ogata (loss, was killed) 'Trivia' *It's implied Midō is responsible for the Elder's refusal to let anyone marry Miu less they defeat him, as Midō demonstrated similar behaviors to Tanaka on how he would have to defeat him to have his daughter's hand to marry. Which is ironic as the Elder himself tried to convince his friend Midō to approve of their marriage. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Disciples of Ryozanpaku Category:Deceased Category:Tenchi Mushin Ryuu Category:Dou Category:Male Category:Midou Family Category:Tenchi Mushin Ryuu Users